


What Happened to Happily Ever After?

by Just_a_writer



Series: Happily Never After [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_writer/pseuds/Just_a_writer
Summary: With Usagi's wedding coming up, Rei is coming undone. She can't bring herself to tell anyone, and it's eating her up inside. The only thing she can do now is fantasize.





	What Happened to Happily Ever After?

**Author's Note:**

> Now. This is just a first part of something I had planned on working on in the past. HOWEVER, when I put it up on another site, and no one gave any kind of reply, I stopped writing it. Want more? Then give some kind of review or reply to the work. I'm not writing these for myself. Oh. And this I my first post here in the archive.

Even though the evening air outside would nip at one’s skin if given half a chance, Hino Rei, a Miko of this particular Hikawa shrine, was drenched in hot, still dripping sweat. The fire she knelt before roared and licked at the air, now and then risking a fleeting touch of the dark haired girl who was so tantalizingly close yet always just out of reach, her violet eyes locked in their depths. Rei’s breathing started as calm and controlled, hoping a quick meditation would help center herself before the upcoming meeting with the rest of the senshi there at the shrine. However, it didn’t work out that way. The more she fought for control of her emotions, the more they slipped away from her, writhing from her grasp until she was heavily drawing for breath through clenched teeth; the hissing sound made growing louder and louder in unison with her fury, mentally screaming, “It’s not fair…. It’s not fair…. It’s not FAIR…. It’s NOT FAIR… IT’s NOT FAIR!!!”  
While that particular set of words had become a mantra for her, she daren’t speak them out loud, lest she end up bellowing at the height of her voice, which would have resulted in the need for an explanation, at the very least, and this was something she knew she would never be able to reveal. This particular secret she would carry with her, just as she did the torch for whom the secret would betray.  
Rei had worked herself up into frenzy by this point, her fists clenched tight enough to leave half-moon marks in the soft flesh of her palms. She desperately yearned for something, anything, to turn and assail, not only to dissipate the rage that boiled up at this thought that more and more frequently invaded her consciousness, but just to make something feel as bad as she did.  
A voice suddenly broke her stare from the flames, bringing her at least partially back to reality, the stinging of the sweat that rolled into her eyes, previously unnoticed, helped finish the task. “..em…” was all she had caught from the verbalization, as it had been soft and considerate as whoever it was knew when she was in that particular space, distractive voices are to be kept to a minimum.  
“What?” she called back, a little sharper than she had wanted to, but thankfully the voice of her grandfather showed no notice of her question’s barb.  
“Your pretty friends are here… if you want, you can stay in there, and I can entertain them for you?” The sound of Grandpa-Hino’s voice was hopeful, as if maybe one of these days something may just happen, and Rei would tell him ‘Yes’. It was bad enough now, with the Senshi using this as their meeting spot; the old lech hardly knew what to do with himself, being around so many beautiful young ladies. Rei rolled her eyes and sighed to herself, the slight humor helping to fight off the ill of her mood.  
“No, Grandpa, I think I can handle it.” Rei responded as she wiped her face with a simple cloth she’d brought with her, and then tossed into the flames as sort of an offering of her own body, in exchange for their guidance. Getting to her feet, she was surprised to find them a tad on the wobbly side; after all, she hadn’t thought she’d been in there for more than a few minutes. She had expected the need to squint to avoid the setting sun’s last rays from over-enthusiastically greeting her eyes, but, as soon as she slid the door open to the outside world, the icy chill of the night surged through her sweat-soaked clothes, its frigid fingers violating her body. Both arms shot up out of reflex to pull close to her, though that only made things worse by pressing her wet Miko robes against her. As her teeth began to chatter, she turned to head towards her room, planning on finding something warm to put on when a voice sounded from beside her.  
“I knew you were hot and all, but now you’re smokin’!” It was Minako, and her pale finger was pointing to the space above Rei’s head. A glance up by the Mars Senshi and she would see that the hot water from her sweat-covered form in the cold night air caused the upper half of her body to let off vapor that likened to be smoke, much like what happens when it’s cold enough to make one’s breath appear.  
“I’m not smoking, I’m freezing!” Rei answered as her teeth clattered together  
“Well here, I thought you might need this,” Minako held up one of Rei’s coats, which was undoubtedly hanging near the meeting place. “Here, help you get it on.” The blonde held open the coat for Rei to slip into and pull tightly shut around her.  
“Oh, thank you. Last thing I need is to get a cold...think I better go get changed.” The two started walking for the Rei’s room, Minako putting her arm around the other girl and rubbing her far shoulder with that hand as the other mirrored the motion on the closest arm, a way for Minako to help fight back the chill of the night, even if just a bit. 

Now dressed in more casual attire, Rei walked the short distance to the ‘war room’, hurrying along to see just what had reared its ugly head and needed to be stomped flat. Just the thought of getting back into battle had begun to make Rei feel better, more like herself; ever since Usagi had managed to reach Galaxia and bring them all back, this idle time had started to get to her. The tedious, repetitive tasks of the shrine were not enough to keep her mind off the topic it so longed to think about: the savior of her, and all the senshi’s lives, Tsukino Usagi. Rei shoved her hands into her pockets of her coat, and now instead of her Miko robes, she was dressed more for her age: a pair of jeans under a plain-red t-shirt that was covered by her thick, puffy sleeved white jacket. It had always made her feel a little self-conscience that even in an attempt to dress down, it was clear the garments were all name brand and on the expensive side. It’s something that the other Senshi had come to accept as part of Rei: her father’s large bank account was often times the only part of him Rei had interaction with when a care package or two would show up, unannounced. What teenage girl was going to turn down free clothes? Besides, she would always have shared them if they would ask… just no one ever asked, well, besides Minako.  
Now that she could focus her attention on battle strategy and who or what was going to be torched to cinders, Rei would have a much easier time dealing with the next few days. Sliding open the door to the meeting area, she got a glance of the majority of the Senshi sitting around the table. As she entered, a number of greetings were issued to her, with the loudest coming from Makoto who sat up right from having been leaning against the table, “Good. Rei’s here, we can FINALLY decide!”  
“Decide what?” Rei asked as she took her place, her hands set atop the table, noticing rather quickly that Usagi wasn’t there. Then again, she normally came bursting in late, rambling off a quick apology. A bit of nostalgia suddenly struck her as she sat down and touched the worn wooden surface of the table. How many heated discussions had been had over that simple piece of furniture? That table had literally heard the planning of the saving of the world on numerous occasions, and been silent witness both the relentless, selfless valor of the senshi as they conquered their foes as well as their lowest, morale shattering silent vigils as they licked their wounds and mourned. It saw heartwarming displays of camaraderie more than once but was also the convenient surface for the hair pulling, face slapping catfights that sometimes would result when no one would back down. She was glad it couldn’t talk, or they may have to have had a bon fire.  
“You’re the deciding vote, Rei-chan,” Minako spoke up next, sitting down opposite Rei, and setting her chin on her folded hands, one of her practiced ‘idol poses’ she hoped would one day be used to wow the world. “_I_ say we order pizza, THEY,” a finger was cast to the other side of the room, a natural divide had emerged among those in favor of Mina’s choice and the others who were holding out for something else, “THEY,” she repeated for effect, “Want Chinese. What do YOU say, Rei- Chan?” she glanced over to the Miko again; brows raised a bit in silent wonder of her vote.  
“And I’m fine with whatever. You know I’ll eat anything.” Makoto spoke up with a bit of a self-depreciating smile, partly because it was more or less true, but mostly because she saw the look that suddenly crossed Rei’s face.  
Rei stared almost coldly at the others… that was it? That’s what this big meeting was about? What to have for dinner? Had they fallen so far since Galaxia was restored that their only threat was to a take-out menu? The fire-senshi glanced around at all of those who were here; Usagi still not having shown up, but neither did Haruka, and Setsuna was her standard no-show, though she had an excuse. Rei suddenly stood up, looking all of them over with a gaze that began as simple confusion but ended in complete revulsion, before turning her body and leaving without a word, sliding the door open and leaving it stay that way behind her. She didn’t head back for the shrine, nor her room, just off into the cold without a thought as to where or why; she just knew she needed out of there. Mina quickly followed after, but the rest were left to sit there in dumbstruck silence looking at one another and wondering if they’d done something wrong. 

That wasn’t life. Not as she knew it. 

Maybe that’s the real trick to being a senshi: The war inevitably ends, but what does the soldier do when she has no more battles to fight? 

How does a warrior lay down their arms and return to the ‘real world’ that they’ve been so busy protecting, it has passed them by?

But what bothered her most. How does one wash enough blood off her hands that she’ll finally feel worthy enough to feel love instead of continuing to seek battle?

 

It’d been a couple of days since Rei’s odd behavior had ended the Senshi’s dinner meeting, which had NOT just been all about what to eat, but they had intended to discuss Usagi’s upcoming nuptials. It may have been better for Rei that she’d stormed out the way she did instead of sitting to listen in on that, since it would have undoubtedly just put more stress and strain on the already mentally-overburdened Fire-Senshi.  
It was now Monday, and Rei lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling and listening to the faint sound of the wind as it picked up and blew outside. A sudden chill made her wish she were covered by sheets and blankets that’d been carelessly thrown off in the night, leaving her clad in just an oversized T-shirt that reached down almost to her knee. As she lay there, not having a single thing to do that day, the shrine would have more Miko there since a lot of the local girls like to do that over their school breaks for class credit, Rei began to think about the other Senshi and what they would be doing. Most of them have their own passions and diversions to keep themselves occupied, except, it seemed, for her.  
She knew that with the new science exhibit in town, Ami would be first in line to get in, and with the holiday season being there a couple of weeks, no doubt most of the inners would be out at the malls, shopping for the Christmas gifts as well as presents for Usagi’s wedding.  
Usagi… Rei let out a deep sigh. She knew the wedding was going to be coming up much sooner than part of her wanted. It wouldn’t matter if it had been set for 200 years later, it would still be too soon for part of her. But another facet of her was glad the wedding was going to happen soon so they could just stick the knife in quick, twist it, and get it over with instead waiting; slowly making shallow cut after shallow cut in her heart . As Rei pouted in her bed, kicking her feet on her mattress in a quick mini-tantrum of frustration, her phone began to ring. A quick check of the caller ID listed ‘Kaioh, M’ as the person calling and Rei was genuinely surprised by this. Why would Michiru be calling her of all people?  
“Um, hello?” the half-awake Miko asked carefully into the receiver that had been placed against her ear, hair flipped half-hazardly out of the way.  
“Ah, Rei-chan, good morning… Forgive me if I phoned too early, I had no desire to awaken you.” Michi’s smooth sophisticated tone flowed through the phone line, soft and serene as the gentle ocean waves her rolling tresses took their color from. Rei could picture her already, no need to get out of bed earlier than anyone, but still able to get every single hair perfectly in place; putting on just the right combination of cosmetics that it looks as if she weren’t wearing any make up at all. However, the Miko’s mind, as it often loved to do, began to compare her to Usagi. How one senshi could be so refined and cultured she could have just stepped off the plane from Milan while their leader sometimes looks as if she just dragged herself out of bed and made a last minute dash to beat the clock to get to her destination… usually since that’s exactly what happened. The thought of this caused Rei to smile to herself, picturing Usagi freaking out at the time and leaping out of bed, only to step on some ill-placed trinket and fall backwards onto the mattress, arms and legs flailing.  
Unfortunately, she’d been so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she’d forgotten completely about Michiru who, not hearing any feedback to her statements, figured out that Rei had checked out. She waited patiently, not calling for the younger girl, nor clearing her throat, but gave Rei the time she needed to pull herself out of her reverie with the embarrassing statement, “I’m sorry, I kinda zoned there a bit.”  
“Completely understandable,” Michi answered with, though Rei could have told her she had to run to catch an intruding kiwi-bird that kicked down the door to her room in hot pursuit of the ghost of Andre the Giant, and Michi wouldn’t have said any more about it, that was Rei’s business. “You must forgive me. It’s in rather poor taste for me to call you out of the blue; made worse by the fact I don’t phone you that often, just so I can ask you a very big favor. You must feel completely free to say no, with no hard feelings, as I have no desire to burden you with anything; but do you have any plans for the next couple of weeks, Rei-chan?” Michi preferred to call the Senshi as such to show her endearment to them, as she wanted to picture them to be a big family of sisters, or perhaps… cousins?  
“Um…” Rei thought quickly, not wanting to seem like she had no life, and sat up, picking up the nearest book she could find and starting to thumb through the pages a little loudly, saying, “I’m checking my schedule, one sec.” She looked down at the pages of a pop culture magazine, and at the face of the idol they were interviewing that week, “Nothing I couldn’t cancel if I had to, why do you ask?”  
“Wonderful! As you may have known, Haruka and I have been planning on using the tour of my musical troupe as a vacation.” Rei caught immediately that Michiru hadn’t used a suffix for Haruka’s name, showing either a great deal of familiarity…. Or contempt; and she could guess which one it was. “Unfortunately…” A loud sigh is heard from the sea-princess, “Hotaru-chan will be unable to go with us… the pace is simply too grueling, and some of our stops do not have a trauma center, only regular hospitals… if she were, gods forbid, to needing something they wouldn’t have…” the sound of Michiru’s voice had turned from the sighing, slow tones of deep sorrow to the tightness of fear, she thinking of a million horrible accidents or problems that would lead them to seek help that wasn’t there. A quick clearing of her throat restored her normal, melodic speaking voice, “I just don’t want anything bad to happen to our little girl…do you think, maybe, if it would not be so much trouble, that you might be able to keep her company? I’m sure she’d be willing to help out around the shrine if you’d like to put her to work. Or, if your duties permit, you may come here and stay if you’d like.”  
Rei thought about this for a moment, looking down at the magazine as she pondered the pros and cons of having the child over to the shrine, her home, or going over to the Outer’s apartment to “watch” Hotaru. The Miko knew that the younger was a very obedient girl, so she would not be running amok, and though they might not have much to talk about after a bit, she figured at least she could keep her mind off Usagi. It wouldn’t be TOO bad. It was someone to keep her company, but if she needed time alone it would be easy to park Hotaru down with an interesting book and she’d entertain herself for a while.  
“Ummm… I guess it’d be okay, Michiru-san.” The fire-senshi hadn’t spoken to the outers over the phone before, so she didn’t know exactly how to address them when using their names in such a one-on-one situation, so she went with what would be safe as Michiru was her elder and she wanted to show her respect.  
A soft, but not mocking, moment of laughter was heard on the other end of the receiver, “Rei-chan, there’s no need to use that with me… or with Haruka. Or even Setsuna-Chan. We’ve known each other for some time, fought battles together… it’s okay to think of us as equals, even if we’re a bit older. But thank you for accepting to take care of our little girl for us, we’ll get together later to discuss the details, say over dinner tonight? Do you know where the Italian restaurant is, down by the concert hall?” she allowed Rei to answer that she did before continuing, “Splendid. I made us a reservation for seven this evening, and we’ll get everything worked out. Don’t eat too heavy a lunch, and we’ll see you tonight! Thanks again, Rei-chan.”  
“Um… sure, yeah, no problem…” she wasn’t even completely sure what she’d gotten herself into, but she had to do SOMETHING. This business with Usagi and the wedding was driving her insane, unfortunately for her it was getting to be a shorter and shorter drive every day.  
Rei hung up the phone and let out a deep sigh, looking up at the ceiling and debated just what she was going to do when it came time for the wedding. She HAD to show up, there was no question about that, but dare she speak up when she’s given the chance? Or would she, ‘forever hold her peace’? The key word there being ‘forever’; it’s not like this is for a single lifetime. They would remain ageless, beyond the flow of time itself, forever at their physical peak, forever beautiful and tempting, not just to the civilian population, but to each other.  
A sudden pattering of rain on the roof and against her window caused the Miko to turn and regard the sky outside and inwardly she smirked, as normally SHE would be the one out there in the cold, tending to the needs of the shrine, but with all the help added on for the winter break, she allowed herself a very rare ‘vacation’ from doing such things herself. “There’s gotta be a way….” She mumbled sleepily to herself, attempting to think up SOME arrangement that would allow them to be together without risking potential disaster by jeopardizing the future.  
Her first thought, naturally, would be a three party marriage, though that idea was quickly shot down since she had no real feelings for Mamoru, plus she wasn’t exactly the sharing type. Then she thought, maybe she could be Usagi’s mistress, seeing her on the side while she was married happily, that way everyone’s happy…. Except Mamoru who would probably either demand it cease, or worse try to work his way into the action.  
“Well…. That might not be SO bad…” she thought aloud to herself, shutting her eyes as she imagined just what it might be like to be with Usagi as well as Mamoru, though the more she thought about it, the more she figured that if she HAD to have this unfortunate group setting to have Usagi, her own body would be definitely off limits to him.  
Forgetting completely about him, Rei fantasized the way she wanted her first physical encounter with the moon senshi to be like. She pictured a fancy hotel room, perhaps a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket of ice, as the two slip in, of course setting out the ‘do not disturb’ sign; housekeeping comes at the worst times. This was completely cliché, of course, and she quietly laughed at herself for even including such stereotypically ‘romantic’ aspects, though they were very soon forgotten.  
The door barely had time to close in her fantasy before the two were locked in a deep, passionate kiss; the senshi feeding freely from each other’s open mouths, clinging and clawing at the other’s exhilarated body, desperately wanting more, needing more, needing to bring themselves as close to becoming one as humanly possible.  
Letting go of all restraint and worry, Rei indulged herself completely in her fantasy, body writhing as she pictured the two unable to stop themselves from tearing off each other’s clothing, not caring enough to even picture what they might be wearing. No, she wanted to get to the ‘good stuff’ as quickly as possible. She envisioned them barely able to make it to the bed before her soon-to-be-lover, Usagi, was unable to contain her love, and lust, for Rei any longer, and with a look of desperate, primal desire she flung herself onto the Mars Senshi as if she could not stand another second without having her. As they fell back onto the bed, hands groping and yanking free any remaining clothing, ripping right off if necessary, they never broke their frantic, intense kiss. They had to steal rapid, quick breaths through their nose to avoid suffocating themselves in their rapture.  
By now, Rei was squirming about feverishly in her bed, her hands becoming Usagi’s as they roamed over her still-dressed body. Though, that part was soon remedied, she pulling off what little clothing she had, tossing it carelessly and letting it land where it may, too focused on other, more urgent, matters at the moment. In her mind, Rei was about to push Usagi back onto the bed and kiss her way down her body, but before she was able, the Moon Senshi had turned the tables and pinned Rei to the bed by holding her hands at the forearm and sitting on her legs, the Miko getting all the more exhilarated by the slickness of Usagi’s nether-regions against her toned thighs, delighted in the fact she could turn-on the other girl so much, or so she wanted to believe.  
Usagi’s hands began to wander down Rei’s body, her fingertips touching every inch of Rei’s exposed, silky flesh as if to learn it’s topography by heart. This was mirrored by the Mars Senshi’s own hands in reality, both of them squeezing her pert breasts as the tips of her forefingers flicked back and forth over her already hard nipples, then moving to give them a firm pinch and a bit of a twist, gasping softly at the sudden rush of pleasure from her movements. Her hands remained there for some time, as she imagined Usagi’s wet pussy sliding down her leg as the blonde kissed and licked her way down her body towards her own dripping slit.  
Rei let out a loan groan of pleasure as, in her fantasy, Usagi’s soft lips reach her belly button and then start to drift downwards, the Mars Senshi’s hips arching in response. The odango-haired beauty’s velvety kisses pressed down Rei’s smooth, hairless mound on her way to the very top of her pussy, her bottom lip teasing the ‘hood’ that hid the other girl’s already throbbing, engorged clit.  
“Gods….” Rei hissed aloud, her fingertips easily sliding up and down her slick labia as she pictured Usagi’s tongue doing the same, in her fantasy the blonde smiled up at her and remarked about how aroused her partner was, her hand moving as she slid a finger between her outer labia, feeling the soft, soaked inside with her manicured fingertip. The dark haired girl mirrored this own motion on to herself, shuddering under the new sensation while dream-Usagi drew her tongue up slowly, stopping just before she reached Rei’s clit and then slid back down while the tip of her finger slid very easily in due to the sheer slickness from Rei’s arousal.  
Lost in her desires and dreams, under the spell of the phantom-Usagi’s ministrations, Rei’s hips arched up sharply, feeling herself getting to the point of no return. In her fantasy, her blonde lover somehow knew this and suddenly went on the offensive: pressing her mouth tightly to Rei’s pussy and feverishly battering her clit with her tongue while the digits inside her wriggled about while she slid them into and out of her. That didn’t just push her over the edge, it picked her up and drop kicked her.  
In her own room, Rei had to bite her lip hard in order to avoid letting out lustful, hedonistic yell as she climaxed, her body arching off the bed enough that her entire back was in the air, the sheer contortion of her muscles as her orgasm raged through her put her at her body’s mercy. Finally, her entire hand soaked with her own fluids, dropped to her side as she collapsed in a heap on the bed, panting for breath she never knew she was missing. As she came back to her senses, having surprised herself with the intensity of her little ‘work out’ she suddenly gasped, remembering that not only was her grandpa home, but the old lech would be the type to listen in at the door…. No one wants to think of their grandparents listening to them getting’ the job done, so with a mental swear she pulled on her robe and ran to the door, hiding her ‘used’ hand behind her and peeking out… clear. Closing it with a sigh of relief she looked over at her bed, it appearing to have been ravaged by some type of wild animal: sheets ripped off and in little balls, pillows strewn on the floor, big wet spot on the mattress… well, now at least she had something else to do until the meeting with Michiru; shower and laundry.


End file.
